As Long As They Are Alright
by Elillierose
Summary: When Midoriya's secret is discovered by a villain, an unlikely comrade goes in search of the young hero. But, things don't go as planned. Now, with two students missing, time is of the essence for their teacher to seek them out and get them back to safety. I suck with summaries, and I've had this one done for a while, so details are slipping my mind.


**Beta Read by: SinikkavonWolperting**

 **I am so sorry for the wait, but this is the 10k fic prize for my Tumblr giveaway. I'm currently doing the 500 follower giveaway, and it's getting close to time for the 600 one. So, if anyone wishes to enter that one, head on over. It hasn't started yet, but by the time I finish the 500 one, it may be close to time.**

* * *

He let out a low groan, the back of his skull throbbed fiercely and the young hero tried to reach a hand around to inspect the area. But, the limb wasn't cooperating...nothing was. Everything was heavy, lethargic as he lied there, internally screaming at anything to move. Midoriya released another small sound. His throat was scratchy and dry, almost raw. However, that was the last thing on his mind at the moment, it was easily ignored when fear started to grasp at him.

There were footsteps circling around him; slow, and purposefully placed as they took their time. Who the hell were they. He tried to speak, but no more than a pained croak escaped, and his panic grew when the steady taps came to a halt.

"Finally," they whispered, raspily. There was a certain air to it, something in his tone that gave off all the wrong signals. He stepped closer, close enough to where the young hero could practically feel the man's breath against his face. Even if he was able to open his eyes, he doubted he would have been able to bring himself to do it, not when they were so close to him. He suppressed a shudder and swallowed the growing lump in his throat.

"You were asleep for so long," he exhaled before taking in a deep and somewhat shaky breath. "I-I was beginning to worry for a moment."

Midoriya opened his mouth so speak, but no more than a small whimper sounded out.

Then, a low and stifled chuckle escaped the man as he, again, began to circle around. It wasn't until then that the boy was aware that he was lying down on a rather hard and cool surface. "I know...I know what you are," he went on, voice trembling with excitement with each word spoken.

The young boy involuntarily squirmed as the words filtered through the room, his heart picked up it pace as panic and terror teased him from all angles. "W-What are you talking about?" he stammered, voice hardly above that of an uttering. His eyes were wide as he looked to the man, really saw him for the first time since waking up. His pulse stopped, breath caught in the base of his throat. There was no recognition there, but there was something about this man, the look in his eye and the way that he held himself that made the young hero aware of how dire this was. Though, no matter how much he allowed his mind to wonder, he was ignorant to the true severity of the situation.

"I'm curious to find out just how it is you really work," the man whispered, all other sounds came to a stop as that single statement passed over his lips and relayed the Hell Midoriya was in for. He could no longer speak, could no longer convince his body to respond, only his mind was still functioning semi-properly as it ran in circles, replaying the same images and scenarios over and over again. It wasn't helping. Midoriya could only watch in petrified silence as his kidnapper slowly and painstakingly strolled a little ways to his right. His steps echoed promisingly off the walls. Every 'clack' caused his chest to constrict a little bit more until the tightness was damn near unbearable.

The scraping of metal as he plucked something from a nearby shelf. Gradually, he turned around, the light once again hit his features at an angle and accentuated the deepness of his gaze and the wrinkles that lined his worn face. Pale eyes now stared directed in the bright and innocent ones before the latter darted to the syringe in his hand. "Now then...shall we begin?"

* * *

The commotion that bounced around the small classroom was something the lot of them was beginning to grow accustomed to. Well, most of them anyway. Bakugo, brows furrowed merely sank deeper into his seat as the lot behind him laughed at whatever shitty joke was just told. Most of which was coming from Kaminari...the teller of said joke, the rest were more or less just groans of disapproval.

Grinding his teeth painfully together, the explosive boy tried his best to keep his annoyance to himself. Even for him, it was far too early for this shit and he just sank deeper into his chair. Though, it did nothing to simmer down his rising temper. Before much longer, there was no more stifling his bubbling rage and he spun around without the need of telling his body to do so.

"Hey!" he blurted out, the sound easily cut through the commotion and his eyes landed directly on the blond. "Mind shutting the hell up?" he asked rhetorically as his gaze automatically scanned around. He couldn't quite place it, but something in the back of his mind was nagging him, telling him that not all was alright.

"Who died and put you in char-"

A hand was raised to cut off Kaminari before he could complete his retort. He would have continued regardless, but the look in the other student's eye rejected the urge to do so. "Not that I care or anything," Bakugou started, "but where is that idiot, Deku?"

A small and curious sound escaped a few of the others as, they too, took a quick scan around. A couple of them shuffled uncomfortably on the spot. "Maybe he's just late," Ashido offered, shrugging it off. "Or sick. He wouldn't be the first one," she added, failing to see just how strange it was for the likes of him to fall victim to either of those possibilities.

At that, Bakugou let out a heavy breath and slowly shook his head. He wished that were the case, but he was positive those weren't the likely cases. "No…" he uttered. "He wouldn't be late and a cold wouldn't stop him from coming here. I can't believe I'm saying this, but he's too determined for that." Clenching his teeth near painfully, he retrieved his phone and swiftly dialed up the other's number. He was far too preoccupied to consider how much it pissed him off that he had memorised it.

"Shit," he spat at the sound of the instant voice mail. He didn't get the chance to try again as the door opened and the hero clad in black lazily strolled in. The man hardly acknowledged the students as he strolled and stopped just as he reached the podium.

Without so much as a 'good morning' Aizawa glanced over the lot of them, and even he paused momentarily at the site of the empty seat...the only empty seat. There was no attention brought to the absence, there was no real reason to, and he cleared his throat and began speaking. "Alright, I'll just get right to it," he sighed, seemingly not wanting to be here any more than any of the others, "things haven't exactly been...ideal lately." That was an understatement. "However, that just means that now more than ever, we can't go easy on you lot. I'm sure you all know what that means." He received the confirmation through a chorus of heavy sighs and exaggerated head movements.

The moment he opened his mouth to go on, he cut himself off as a light tune filled the momentary silence and bounced off the walls. Rolling his own eyes subtly, the teacher fished his phone out and pressed it to his ear without hesitation. It wasn't insanely obvious, but those few, Bakugou included, noticed the slight change in the man's posture and the subtle widening of his eyes. He tried to hide his clear uneasiness, but his attempt to do so failed on a few of them.

"Actually…" he muttered after whispering a few words into the device and hanging up, "I think it's best we just take the day off. I'm sure no one will complain about that. It seems as though something has come up that I have to see to." His words were odd, off in a way, like he was trying too hard to hide his swarming internal panic and fear.

For a moment, no one replied, not until the hero was almost to the door...in a hurry to leave. "What's going on?" Bakugou practically demanded, on his feet in a matter of a second. He didn't intend for his voice to come out so harshly, but there was no helping it. They were clearly being left out of the loop, and he figured they would be respected enough by now after all they went through to at least get some sort of answer.

"What's going on is none of your business," Aizawa answered. He, as well, was a tad on edge.

"Is it the villains again?" the boy went on without reluctance. Without turning, the older man could hear the purposeful steps approach closer until they stopped just behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to witness the deep-set scowl on the other's features and the weighted frown dragging his mouth downward.

Aizawa took another deep breath, debating on what to do about this situation. They were old enough, they have all been through enough hell for a lifetime. And yet...he wasn't sure if they should be told anything. At least not yet. However, as he looked to each and every one of them, gazed into each pair of eyes for a fraction of a second, he lowered his head slightly.

"Kind of," he finally let out, and like that, it was as though an overbearing chain had been unwound from his chest. "It's complicated and there isn't time to explain. Now, if you're finished, I really have to go." If it weren't for the sense of urgency in the man's tone, he would have reached out for him, stopped him and demanded some real answers. But, there was that unmistakable and uncharacteristic terror in his words the prevented him from doing any such thing.

He didn't realize until a few moments later that his hand was left extended in mid-air, a failed attempt at fighting against his nagging mind to leave it be. Growling under his breath, he dropped his hand to his side. There was no way he was going to leave it at that. He knew he wasn't going to get any answers from any of the staff, and there wasn't much options for him. But he'd be damned if he didn't figure out what was going on. And, he didn't know why, but he had a strong feeling it had something to do with Deku. Not that he cared...but…

"Hey, where are you going?" Kirishima asked, instantly behind him.

"You heard Aizawa-sensei," he replied snappily, "no need for us to be here, right? So I'm going home. If I don't need to be here, then I'm not gonna be here, alright?!"

The redhead drew back from the unexpected outburst. It was so like him to react that way, yet at the same time...it was different than usual. It felt far more personal and more directed at him.

He didn't pursue the tempered comrade, he couldn't, not when he was the way he was. Clearly troubled, Kirishima knew that he probably just wanted and needed to be alone. But, for what, he couldn't take a solid guess. As far as he could tell, nothing was different than any other day. Maybe it was personal issues, or family troubles. Defeated, the pointy-toothed young hero retreated back into the class, hands hanging at his side and eyes still gazing in the direction his friend had gone.

Bakugou was right about one thing though, there was no point in hanging around. With nothing to do and no one to teach, there was no reason for them not to leave. Chewing on his lower lip, he sauntered over to collect his things, seeing that others were doing the same. Then he looked over to the other's desk to see his things still scattered about. He was in such a hurry, he had forgotten everything. Well, he may as well grab those for him and drop them off on his way home. It wasn't too out of his way, so it wasn't too much of a hassle.

* * *

His feet stamped along the linoleum floor as he trudged down the hall and paid little attention to passersby. He barely even noticed them, didn't care to. His mind was focused on one destination, and one only, and he wasn't going to allow himself to be bothered or distracted by anything until he reached it. He still couldn't believe he was doing this, and if anyone were to find out, he swore, he'd end their life before they could even get the chance to be done in by an actual villain.

Bakugou's steps were wide and quick, his brow set in a constant state of concern. The kid had hoped that the walk would have calmed him down to some degree, but the anticipation was having the exact opposite effect on him. But the second he was growing more anxious and more irritated and worried. Feelings he should never show for the likes of someone as useless and Deku. Grinding his teeth nearly audibly in frustration, he shook his head to rid himself of these foreign thoughts and quickened his pace. The sooner he got where he was going and got these stupid concerns away from him, the faster he could move on with his life and the better.

His breathlessness after a few minutes was also mostly ignored; his mind still buzzed with the need to figure this out for himself. He never slowed down, not until the apartment complex was finally in view. And then, it was only marginally that he allowed his steps to falter. Panting heavily, he balled his fists and swiftly charged forward, now more pressed than ever to race to the door without delay.

In a matter of seconds, he stood before the door, listening for any sound on the other side. For a few moments, it was deathly silent...was anyone home? Swallowing thickly, he raised a fist to ram it against the surface, but it halted. The knock stopped an inch from the door and his eyes widened. It was quiet, stifled, but he was sure he could make out a small sob on the other side.

What the hell was going on?

He didn't know how long he was standing there, but he couldn't just continue to do so forever. Then, with a heavier heart, he lightly tapped the back of his knuckle with quiet 'thuds'. He could feel his heart thrumming against his ribs, causing his whole body to tremble when he heard the reluctant, yet hasty, steps stumble towards him from the other side.

The moment they reached it, the door was thrust open and he was greeted with a shorter woman, eyes red and moistened from what appeared to be hours of crying. The short lived expression of hope fell instantly into that of betrayal and despair.

"B-Bakugou?" she stammered, stumbling forward. If it weren't for the boy's fast reflexes, she would have fallen to her knees in her moment of unrelented anguish. Another sob tore its way from her as he assisted her in lowering to the ground.

He stammered over his words, unsure how to approach the suffering mother. This was not a situation he was accustomed to, and he was left hovering once she was sitting on the floor. "Uh, what...what's going on?" he asked, voice surprising gentle for him. He knelt down and awkwardly wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Immediately, her hand clasped around his wrist, and with his support, she was back on her feet as he guided her back inside.

Easily aware of her weakened mental state and emotional standing, the young man gave her the time she needed to settle back down. For a few minutes, she sat on the couch and stared blankly at the floor. For a while, Bakugou was worried she had slipped into some sort trance, so overcome by grief, mourning of which he still didn't understand the cause of. Should he just ask? Was that appropriate and alright to do? He desperately wanted to know, but dammit, he had boundaries and knew some lines shouldn't be crossed, especially when it involved those in a deteriorated emotional state as she was.

Luckily...or more like unluckily, she finally broke out of her reverie and barely mumbled a few words. "He never came home," she breathed out, and from the sounds of it, it was like she was just now admitting it to herself. Like she had been lying or denying it all this time until someone came by to check up on them. Then he thought back to the classroom. Was that was Aizawa-sensei's call was about? It had to be, there was no other reason for him to be in such a hurry, not unless one of his students was in danger. Of course, after the USJ incident, it had become clear just how protective he was for them.

"What do you mean?" he asked, knowing full well that he heard her loud and clear, but he needed to be sure.

She drew in a shaky breath and at last lifted her head to look into his eyes. The temptation to look away from the woman's gaze, so filled with distraught and pain was almost impossible to fight against.

"Izuku never came home last night...I waited...all night." She sat up straighter, trying as she might to regain some of her composure. As worried and fearful as she was, she didn't want to appear in such away in front of another child, and definitely not one that was so close to her son. She shouldn't cause extra worry for anyone else. Although, all that was easier said than done when her heart was quite literally slowly tearing into two.

"Never came home…" the hero-to-be repeated to himself. The last he saw him was yesterday at the end of class, and he hadn't even heard anything about him since. He wondered if anyone had, maybe someone he was actually close to. Perhaps like Uraraka or Iida. Of course, if anyone were to know anything, it would be one of those two with the way they clung to one another so disgustingly.

With another deep and calming breath, the tears finally ceased their streaming. Either she had finally gathered her wits and nerves, or she had exhausted all of her reserves. Whatever the case, he selfishly felt relieved for it. There was a small pang of guilt for thinking that way, but he couldn't help it. Those that wore their heart on their sleeve like that...it was uncomfortable for him.

"Do you know where he might have gone?" he asked, feeling strange asking that. Of course she didn't. If she did, she wouldn't be in this current predicament. He was pretty sure she had already gone over and thought about every possibility.

As expected, the mother simply shook her head as it was lowered once more. He stifled a scoff that threatened to slip out, but the next part escaped before he could stop it. "Deku...you damn idiot." If the other heard, she didn't react or reply in any way. He was sure she heard it though, it was muttered loud enough. 'You're causing all this trouble, and you probably don't even know it,' he thought to himself and a hand subconsciously lifted to run through the roots of his hair.

"Don't worry about it," he said out of instincts as he pushed himself up to his feet. "I'll be sure to find him and beat some sense into him," he promised. He couldn't fathom why he was saying this, there was no way he could knowingly fulfill this, he didn't know where the guy was or where to begin. But, seeing her like this, a mother obviously distressed, the declaration just came out on its own without his permission.

He didn't get the chance to retract any of the statements, or to clarify that he couldn't be sure he could fulfill such things. It didn't matter, an instant later the air was being squeezed from his lungs when the woman threw her arms around him in a constricting embrace.

"Thank you!" she said, voice muffled against his shoulder. With that, she was sobbing again, and it wasn't long before he could feel the moisture seem into his uniform and seep straight through. "Please...he's all I have," she added. If he wasn't already feeling the stabs of guilt then he sure as hell was now with those words. Despite his lingering doubt at being able to do anything for her, he found it equally impossible to change his mind about what he promised now. He figured it was better to give her the hope she needed than to crush it after she just got it back.

It took some time, but once she released him just enough for him to draw in a quick breath, he gripped either of her upper arms and gently peeled her away. "I'm sorry," he muttered, unsure what he was apologizing for. It could have been for her temporary loss, or permanent, or the fact that he was giving her false pledges. There was just the need to apologize; perhaps it was for all of the above. "Sorry," he repeated, more clearly, "but I should probably go now." He didn't miss the flash of disappointment that scampered across her features, but she nodded and took an extra step back to give him his space.

"O-Of course," she stammered.

Bakugou cleared his throat forcefully, lacking the right words to say. Thankfully there was a mutual understanding and he carefully made his way back towards the door. "I'll do what I can," he called back, letting that be somewhat of his correction to his earlier promise. She probably already knew there was no certainty in his success, but there was no reason not to toss in that statement anyway.

The moment the door clicked shut, he released a heavy breath and permitted his shoulders to sag. Keeping up a facade like that, it was nothing short of draining. Deku really owed him now, because of that idiot, he had to go through that and say things that he shouldn't have been saying. No matter, there was nothing to do now, he couldn't take anything back. All he could do was try his best to carry it out.

Shaking his head slowly, he made his way down the stairs, eyes cast downward the whole time. He needed to come to a conclusion of what to do next. Should he inform others, ask around, or just do this on his own. Sure, with more people they could cover more ground, but with so many involved, it meant they could also get in the way and hinder the search. Regardless though, there were still those two he had to tell and ask. Meaning it was likely for them to blab to others and for the rest to find out. He squeezed his eyes shut, all this thinking was giving him a headache, which wasn't helping anything.

This was ridiculous. If he was going to be a hero, he should just go with his instincts. There wouldn't always be the opportunity to consider his options. He should just tell them. They were all classmates, and he would be a huge hypocrite if he didn't tell them something. They may have been fools, but in dire situations, they knew how to pull together. He'd never tell them that, but it was the truth.

It was settled then, he would contact the others and have them spread the word, it would only be a matter of time before they had a full blown search seeking h-

A sharp gasp filled his lungs as pain exploded in the side of his head. Stars danced behind his eyes, the flickers of light grew and changed color. The ones at the edges of his vision darkened as the flared closer and closer to the center. It had happened so fast, there was not time to see who the attacker was. He hadn't heard anyone approach, there was nothing. Was he really so distracted to miss something to vital? No, that wasn't like him, something was up with whoever this was

What did it matter though? He was on the ground, face down as his consciousness quickly slipped through his fingers. The last thing he remembered before darkness clouded his vision was the sight of black boots strolling around him and the light chuckle as someone crouched down next to him.

"Nigh- -ight."

* * *

Shota's fists were tightened at his sides as he made his way down the halls. He wasn't even aware of the fact that he had been gnawing nervously on the inside of his cheek, a bad habit of his he had never been able to shake. Ever since that worried call he received the night before, the one from the boy's mother, he was barely able to sit still without his mind drifting to the worse. He doubted it could be as bad as some of his thoughts, but it was difficult not to jump to those with how things had been as of late.

He wanted to run down the hall and towards the meeting room. But, with so many students still heading up and down alongside him, he didn't wish to cause any unnecessary alarm. Not yet, anyway. Glancing at them all, they were so carefree, so unaware of the dreadful possibilities.

His heart released some of its tension as he rounded the last corner and had the door within his sights. However, his expression hardened at the same time. He had no idea what to expect or what news the others had. He was told nothing other than he had to get there as quickly as he could. To dismiss his class and hurry over. He feared the worst and tried as he might to mentally prepare himself for anything that could be presented. If the concern in Hizashi's voice was anything to go off of, then this didn't bode well.

Not a second after he walked in, four sets of eyes were on him: Hizashi's, Toshinori's, Nemuri's, and Nezu's. Without a word, the blond gestured to the seat next to him with a grave mask over his features.

Reluctantly, he joined the group and searched each of their faces, seeking out any information he could pick before things could be said. They all appeared to wear about the same look though. All of which were unsure and a little on the fearful side of things. Not unlike just how he felt.

"So," he started, trying not to let his true and full worry leak out, "what do you have?" His eyes went straight to Nezu, wanting to cut straight to the chase. They needed to know what was going on and where they needed to go. Time was of the essence, and whenever a hero or one in training was taken, it was never for good reasons. Every time, the reasons for doing so were more dire than for others. And with the sudden interest in the school from those with ill intentions, this was possibly one of the worst possible scenarios.

At first, it appeared as though no one wanted to speak. But, finally and a bit timidly, Toshi took a deep breath and said lowly. "We think we might know where Midoriya might be. It's not certain, but we have a witness that contacted saying they saw someone that matched his description."

"With no other news, it's all we have to go off of," Nemuri added. "We have no other choice than to check it out. It's nearing the 24 hour mark since he was last seen, so we don't have much time," she filled in. That was right, almost a day. Normally it would be two or three before panic would ensue. But this was a student as a school for heroes, and one that had already made a reputation for himself. There was no precaution they could afford to spare.

Shota nodded and sat up a little bit straighter. "So, when are we heading out?" he asked, making it clear that he wasn't in the mood for waiting around. He didn't even know what the point of meeting for this was. They should have just headed over and shot him a text. That would have been far more efficient and productive. This was doing nothing but wasting time.

"We still can't rush into things," Hizashi replied. It was obvious he wasn't very thrilled about this either. No one was happy about it, but it was true. Charging right into this could prove to be fatal. There had to be a plan of some sorts. There wasn't time for a well-formulated one, but a hastily put together one was still far better than none at all. Despite his burning desire to say to hell with it, the hero hunkered down and leaned over the table to hear with they had in mind.

"It's in a less desirable part of town," Nezu stated, the uneasiness in his voice tangible. No surprise there though, more crimes took place there. Both petty and more severe. But he understood where this was going. Lot of people that likely weren't fans of theirs which meant they would have to be cautious. Then again, with All Might strolling next to them, he doubted they would have much trouble with anyone. Could never be too cautious with these missions though. 'Better safe than sorry,' he thought to himself with a bitter bite on his lower lip.

Nezu quickly went over the loose plan he had thought up over the course of time it took the heroes to arrive. It was nothing too elaborate and had its numerous flaws and loopholes, but it would have to suffice. Time was of the essence and with every second it took to relay the plan the more likely it would be they would find Midoriya in favorable condition.

They could all hardly stay in their seats as the small animal finished up, all four of the were itching to get a move on. From a quick glance, it could be gathered that two in particular were more on edge than the other half. Those being his mentor and his teacher. Two men that had spent an incredible amount of time with the young man to help shape him into what would one day be a remarkable hero. Out of everyone, along with his mother, they had the most reason to be upset and horrified with the insinuations of him being kidnapped and held captive by some unknown culprit.

"Now, if no one has any question-"

"None," the underground hero chimed in, getting to his feet to declare his readiness to get going. The out of character interruption caused more than one of them to glance his way. This was unlike him; he was the cool and collected one, yet here he was the one wanting to hurry and jump into the fray. That was supposed to be Hizashi's role.

* * *

Everything was fuzzy, he couldn't think right and his head was down right killing _him_. The young man released a low moan, a motion that only accentuated the dull throb in the back of his skull. Ok, so maybe that was a bad idea. That and the fact that his throat was dry and on fire and the action did nothing but aggravate it further.

However, as the confusion slowly subsided, Bakugou slowly forced himself to try and open his eyes, but with little, well no, success. The heaviness of his lids and the unnatural pain that pulsated through his head slowly brought with it pieces of a puzzle that eventually began to fall into place. Then his gaze shot open, and he was greeted with unfamiliar territory. His eyes darted from one side to the other, first to the left and then to the righ-

The young man gasped. "W-What the hell?" He couldn't form words, and he didn't know if it was because of his fear, the aching in his throat, or the shock, but nothing cooperated as he stared to the young hero just a few feet away.

"D...Deku?" he questioned, the name echoed off the inside of his own mind, but he feared not a single sound managed to reach the other. To his utter fear, the Deku wasn't even looking his way. There was no reaction to his presence, no movement or signs of life at all. His eyes widened as the worst filtered through his conscious. He couldn't be...he refused to believe it. Again, desperately, he called out to the classmate, this time a small whimpering of his name escaped, still not nearly enough to stir him.

"Don't worry." The new voice caused a jolt to wrack the explosive hero-to-be's sore and heavy form. "He's not dead...if that's what you're thinking. He's merely...resting." The voice was light, eerily so as it cracked and spiked in pitch with subdued excitement. "Our earlier session...it seemed it was a bit too much for the kid. I may have gone a tad overboard." He sounded to be unperturbed by that sliver of information."It matters not, he will live and I got what I wanted."

Bakugou had no idea where the voice was coming from. It seemed to be coming from behind him, but with the way it bounced off the metal walls, he could have really been anywhere in that room. And, the lack of light was throwing his senses off even more. Disorienting him more than his likely concussion was.

The words finally had time to process in his muddled mind and he looked closer, or as closely as he could, at the other boy. 'Session', he wondered what was meant by that. The more he focused on Deku, the more clear it became...the pallidness of his features and the slight red dots that littered different parts of his body, his neck and arm in particular. The specks highlighted the areas where needles had pierced flesh. Already, where there were a few that had been misplaced, there was a bit of bruising, and were likely to grow worse in appearance given time.

"What did you do, you bastard?" he growled out, miraculously finding his voice thanks to his bubbling fury. This wasn't a man, as far as he was concerned, he was nothing short of a monster. "Tell me or I'll blow this whole shit-hole to bits?!" he demanded. What should have been a threat was more of a raspy plea as it raked against his hoarse and dry throat. It was pathetic.

His breath caught in the base of his neck as the kidnapper only laughed to himself at that promise. "I wouldn't suggest that," he muttered, enticing the younger to glance down. Through hazy vision, and he almost couldn't make it out, but he could see a couple of red objects lying around his hands. "Dynamite?" he questioned, not realizing he had said that aloud until the man answered his rhetorical question.

"You're not as dumb as you appear," he congratulated. "What? Did you honestly think I wouldn't do a bit of research on those I snatch? This is a world of superhumans, taking without precaution could be your demise." He sounded far too proud of himself to make the other comfortable with. Had he...had he been stalking them? Who else had he been watching then? He was sick, that's all there was to it.

But, with his quirk basically out of commission, he was at a loss of what to do.

'Stall,' he told himself. Others already knew Midoriya was missing, surely there was already a party out looking for him. They would be found. He hated the idea of having to rely on others, especially when they were going to be saving him as well, but there was no other choice. 'Just...keep the man talking.'

He swallowed the rising bile that scorched his throat and the back of his tongue. It was humiliating to come to terms with, but he was completely terrified right now. In a place with a man they didn't know of, didn't know the intent or ability of. You would have to be insane not to be scared.

"What do you want with us?" he asked. As Fearful as he was, somehow he was able to keep the tremble from his question. He had to sacrifice the confidence in it as he spoke quieter. It mattered not, it was worth it if he didn't let the man know just what effect he was having on him before he even did anything to him. "Why do you want us?" he added, the desperation taking a hold on him.

'Pull yourself together.'

At last, the culprit rounded to the other side of him, and he was able to make out the man's features. Not surprising, he appeared just as he sounded. Disgusting and unflattering. He wouldn't have been shocked if the man was on some sort of list already. All jokes aside, his skin crawled at the grin the tugged at the creeps mouth. He was enjoying this, and he stared with through the young hero, right into his soul and into his deepest and most secret fears. Did he know? Was he failing at hiding his emotions?

No, this man just didn't care...he wasn't human.

"I'm a simple man with simple interests," he drawled out as he raised his hand. At this point, Bakugou realized he was holding something; the tip of it glinted from the pale and dim lighting. It was a syringe, but what concerned him more was the color of its contents...blood red.

"Is that…" he questioned without thinking. It slipped out, and for the split moment, his forced demeanor was dropped and all the shaking and terror dripped from his terror-induced inquiry.

The other just nodded as the smile widened. "You see, he has special blood...special DNA. I've figured it out," he went on, talking to himself, pleased with his research and discovery. Bakugou had no idea what the guy was talking about, but it did tell him they really needed to get out of here, and soon. The man was insane, completely out of it. He knew it was better to keep the man talking, but now he was more afraid of what he would hear from the man; what kinds of things was he planning. Even if they were coming, he didn't want to hear about them first.

"I want to test a theory…" he muttered, his tone shifting completely into that of a curious child playing with a new toy. He turned, rotating to face more towards Bakugou. "I don't know what this will do, but if things go south, well, there are others I can test on. Unlike this one, you are disposable," he added, voice peaking back into the previous pitches of excitement. He was barely containing himself anymore.

"What are you going to do?" the young student asked. It wasn't a needed question as he had a pretty solid idea when the man stepped closer, needle raised and angled towards his neck when he took his next step.

He didn't reply as the point of the biting metal was pressed against the side of his neck. He could feel a droplet of warm blood rise to the surface of his skin. As to whose it was, he had no idea. Either way, he was repulsed and nauseated by the idea of it. He squeezed his eyes shut, the true helplessness of his situation now settling in. His stomach churned and his chest hollowed at the curiosity and anxiety of what was coming next. It was the lack of knowing that was really driving him insane though.

Taking a deep breath and steeling himself, he braced himself as best he could. The mention of Deku having 'special blood' could have meant any number of things. Regardless of what he meant by that, he was still fairly certain that having another's blood in your body without knowing anything about it wasn't recommended. He could feel trembles wracking through his body as his breath raked out in shaking pants.

This was it, every inhale pressed the needle harder against flesh and it was only a matter of time before it broke through. He wasn't sure why he was so worked up. It was only blood, and he had known the other for so long. He knew damn well he had no disease that he should be concerned about. It was the unknown though. The fact that this man knew something he didn't that placed his mind in such a hectic and chaotic state of thinking.

Bakugou held his breath, trying to get every fraction of a second he could before the inevitable happened. Just as the tip tore through the first layer, it was immediately drawn away when a loud crash echoed off the walls and shook the small room. Someone was there…

He tried not to get his hopes up, that could have been anything. But it sure felt as though it was a direct hit on the building itself. An exhale of relief fluttered from over his lips and he slowly opened his eyes back up. That moment of alleviation was quickly snatched back away as, out of the corner of his eye, the man raised his arm up, a scowl of anger and impatience now across his face. He had finally snapped, and he was ready to finish what he had intended. Syringe raised high over his head, he let out a low and frustrated growl before quickly thrusting his arm downward.

* * *

Kirishima slowly approached Bakugou's place, and just in time too as his arms began to throb from the extra strain from all the extra books. To be honest, he didn't know someone like him would have had books. He just didn't seem to be the type for that. Learned something new every day it seemed. His steps gradually sped up with the promise of sweet relief from his aching muscles. It wasn't a particularly long walk, but it sure felt like it had dragged on for much longer. Strolling up to the front door, he gently deposited the armload onto the ground before raising a hand to tap against the wooden surface.

No response.

Eyes narrowing in suspicion, the redhead peered around the corner to see all the blinds were in place and not a single light or sign of life could be seen on the other side. He guessed no one was home. His mouth slipped into a scowl at the knowledge of that, coming all this way for nothing. So, what now? Was he just supposed to drop the stuff off or bring it with him and give it to him tomorrow.

Sighing, Kirishima glanced down at the books and gave a half-hearted shrug. There was still a bit of a walk, and honestly the thought of having to haul it all that way was not appealing in the slightest. It wasn't supposed to rain for a while, so it should be fine sitting on the step. Besides, he didn't have to bring them at all.

Bakugou owed him for this. Still, he made sure to place them out of the way on the off chance someone was home. The last thing he wanted was for someone to walk out and trip over them. Mumbling incoherently under his breath, he sauntered off, kicking pebbles as he went. He knew he shouldn't have been, and it was a bit uncalled for, but there was no helping that slight pang of annoyance after having come all this way. Bakugou couldn't even be bothered to tell him he had plans that day. It wasn't like they were friends or anything…

Squaring his shoulders and refusing to let his disappointment show, he turned on his heel and started making his way to his own place. There was no need to sit there and think on it and sulk. He walked on for a good few minutes before something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Instantly he paused and turned towards it, one brow raised in curiosity. Someone was moving...and fast. As he now stared in the direction, it was easy to see a few more follow suit; they were sticking to the shadows. And even thought he couldn't get a really good look at them, he was able to make out the familiar sillhouette of their teacher...or what he assumed to be so.

"Aizawa-sensei?" he mouthed to himself. There were others with him...teachers, perhaps. What the hell were they doing out here and in such a hurry. He darted his focus farther down the street to gauge where they were headed. Seeing this had his radar going off more. Something was definitely up if they were going towards that part of town.

He knew, he knew damn well, that he shouldn't interfere, but there was no denying the fact that he was downright curious as to what was going on. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen a group of heros so cautious and in such a hurry. Glancing around to make sure there were no prying eyes, he discarded his own belongings in the ditch. They would be fine there, it wasn't like people walked around grabbing random school supplies off the ground. Even if that were to be the case, he hardly used them anyway, so nothing lost other than a few bucks.

* * *

They were making pretty decent time. The moment they had agreed on the swiftly put together plan, they were out without a second thought or another moment to think about things. In only a few more moments, they'd be arriving, and they could only hope things couldn't have gone too far already. Shota was unconsciously increasing his own speed, desperation getting the better of him. If it weren't for the occasional glance from the others, he probably would have been much farther ahead. Toshi, too, in fact. Part of them wondered if they should just go for it anyway, but they also realized the importance of sticking together for this one.

He scoffed under his breath as he received another warning glance from Hizashi. They were all aware of the emotions running through the two of them, but they couldn't allow personal attachment get the best of them. Easier said than done.

Then, off-handedly, the small hero let out a small bit of information. "We have a follower," he muttered just loud enough for the other staff members to hear. The lot of them cast quick glances behind them, quickly and each caught the spec of red just barely within sight.

"It doesn't matter," Aizawa replied, showing no concern for the student's presence. "So long as he doesn't get in the way or get involved, leave him be."

The others were skeptical, but he was right. They couldn't stop, they couldn't take the time to pause and make sure the kid stayed out of danger. He wouldn't have listened to them if they did. The lot of the class, all of them were hardheaded. And, if the rest had known they would all be right there with them regardless of any warnings or threats they had given. It was both reassuring and concerning. They were young and ambitious and dangerously unaware of their own abilities and limits. Still, the man felt a small swell of pride just thinking about; it really was an interesting bunch this year.

More reason to make sure they were all safe.

Without noticing it, the man's pace sped up, adrenaline drove him forward. He didn't care anymore, they had to hurry up and get there and get Midoriya back to safely, no matter what it took. If it meant them splitting up for a bit and getting a talking and a lecturing later, then that was alright. None of the others tried to stop him, and this time not a single one uttered a syllable to him. In fact, subtly, he could hear the increase of another's steps. He didn't need to look to be able to tell who it was; that was fairly obvious.

No doubt Toshinori was just waiting for another to go before he did. It was a wonder he himself didn't already charge ahead and leave all them behind. They all knew he would have been capable of handling this himself anyway. To be honest, he wasn't sure why they needed so many people. To be fair though, they wouldn't have been able to convince him to stay behind, so maybe it was the same for the rest of them.

They were drawing closer. The others weren't too much farther behind, and he wasn't sure if they were still being shadowed by Kirishima or not. But, he didn't dwell on it; they were almost there, and they would soon be rescuing one of his students. By now he and the number one ran side by side, neither of them so much as glanced at the other. They both had the same thing on their mind, both shared the unbridled determination and fury.

"We're almost there, just hang on." Shota cut his eyes over when the light words reached him. The worry that laced them was no different than the concern that he contained. Before long, they were finally in that part of town, the atmosphere had shifted completely and they all kept a closer eye out for anything out of the ordinary. Or, anything more out of the ordinary than usual. Around here, nothing was normal.

As the building they had been informed of finally came into view, they didn't slow down, they didn't pause to confirm it was the right one. It matched the description well enough and that was enough for them. If anything it fueled their anger and animosity.

"Can you handle getting us in?" Aizawa asked, casting the larger man a sideways glance. The unasked question was easily picked up and the other gave a curt nod in response.

"Yeah, count on me," the blond replied, a smile on his face as his knuckles were cracked in preparation. For the first time since departing, Shota came to a sudden halt and allowed All Might the room needed to charge forward. The impact from the strike was enough to cause the man to wince from the sound of it. Wind created from the strike ruffled his hair and beckoned him to turn his head away until it settled down enough.

"We have to hurry," he announced once he was sure his voice would carry over the remnants of the echo. "No way in hell they didn't hear that; we can't give them a chance to recover or escape."

Before Toshinori had the chance to response, he felt the other brush past him as he once again took the lead, rushing in without warning. "Wait…" he went to protest, but it was too late, the dark-haired hero was already out of his sight, hidden in the darkness on the other side. "Dammit," he muttered and trailed after him. Always one to throw himself into danger without a second thought. Not that he was much better…

"Just...be careful," he muttered as he followed suit, flashes to the last time the man was this reckless racing across his mind.

Whatever, if anything, was said by the larger hero, it fell on deaf ears as Shota was already making his way through the structure. He checked every corner before moving onto the next room, being completely thorough. "Where are you," he mumbled as he entered the next room. Then, it was quiet, something caught his full attention. A step and an odd creak sounded from the floor. It wasn't the kind of noise any old building would make, it was one from the surface under his foot shifting from his weight.

"What have we here…" he mumbled as he crouched and ran a couple fingers over the raised edge. Narrowing his gaze, he gripped the side of the hidden door and slowly pried it open. There were a few groans and complaints that escaped the wood, but nothing that carried too far.

There was no doubt in his mind, this was it. The fact that others were there with him had completely slipped his mind, and without calling out to the other, he began to descend the ladder, one step at a time. Each movement was slow, careful as he listened down below for any signs of life. Although, one glance at the bottom and there was that flicker of light, likely from a candle or two. Rundown place like this, he would be surprised if it still had electricity.

He could make out shadows as well, one to be exact. He watched as he continued to climb down, watched as one of their hands were raised, sharp object clasped tight and angled downward. The hero could hear the pained and terrified whimpers from whoever the weapon was aimed at. That was it, there was no more taking his time, it was now or never; he had to move now before it was too late.

The man jumped down the rest of the way, probably about five feet, and as if on instinct, his capturing weapon was unwinding and snaking towards the wielder. Instantly, the strands wrapped around his wrists before he was forcefully yanked back with an agonized and startled gasp. Shota didn't allow himself to look anywhere else other than the culprit while he pulled him to the ground and jumped on top of him in the next second.

Next thing he knew, the larger hero was nearly shoving passed him, clearly in a rush to see to the boy. But, the sudden stop had Eraser's focus snapping up. "What are you waiting fo-" he went to ask, but stopped himself as he followed the other man's gaze and it landed on the other student as his breaths wracked his body. Slowly, his eyes trailed down the length of the body until he saw the real issue at hand.

"Shit…" the smaller hero muttered aloud, the dread and terror was clear in his voice.

Before he could say anything else, All Might was already making his way towards it, and the sigh of relief that escaped him served to slow Shota's racing heart down a bit. "Don't worry," the number one assured, "It's not lit...everything is fine." Still, carefully, he removed the explosives and laid them gently to the side. "Bakugou…" he continued, switching his attention to the kid's features. "What in the world are you doing here?" It was a rhetorical question, but the student still averted his gaze in slight shame.

"Get them out of here," Eraser instructed lowly, his hands too busy as he worked on tying up the culprit. He made sure to tie the knots extra tight just to be safe, ignoring the man's gasps and hisses of discomfort. Each noise that was emitted made him want to tug harder at the ends.

Doing as he was asked. Toshinori went straight to Midoriya, seeing as he still wasn't moving. "Young Midoriya…" he whispered, right hand hovering over one of the boy's arms. "What did they do to you?" Looking the younger over, there was nothing too severe that stuck out to him. Only think that concerned him was the lack of a response and the pallidness of his skin. Finally, he lowered one hand to his cheek and his frown deepened at the coolness of it. Almost as though he had lost a lot of blood. That's when he noticed it, the small needle pricks that littered the kid's body.

"He was drawing blood…" The voice was small, and it come from behind him. All Might looked over his shoulder to see Bakugou still looking away, practically unwilling to look over. "He was taking his blood and...collecting it I think. Or, that's what it looked like to me…" But the time he managed to get his short explanation out, footsteps pounded from above.

"The others are here," Aizawa announced as he tied the last of the knots. Clapping his hands together, he stepped over to start untying the tempered student, who uncharacteristically didn't flinch or brush the assistance off. Once free, he merely sat up slowly with his hands folded in his lap. "Go up the ladder and get to the others," his teacher instructed. It was obvious something was bothering him, but they could talk about it later. Right now they had to contact the authorities and get some medics.

Not moving, Bakugou finally looked back to his classmate and swallowed thickly at the unsightly appearance of him. There was not a damn thing he could do...and it took something as simple and mundane as a few sticks of dynamite to stop him from doing a single damn thing...he was the useless one.

"Go," the word pulled him from his reverie and he looked back to the dark-haired hero.

Nodding slowly, he did as he was asked and hopped off the table. As he sauntered over, he turned just enough to look back at the others. "I don't know what the hell he was talking about...but he called Deku's blood 'special'...and he wanted to inject it into me," he added. The tone of his voice told the older man just how offput he was about the idea. Either that or he was completely humiliated by the plans to do such a thing.

All Might felt his blood run cold at the sound of that. Why would someone want to do something like that. That didn't make any sense...unless. "Eraser...get Bakugou up stairs will you? You can leave the other two with me."

There was an edge to his voice, a seriousness that told neither of them to argue. Shota's brows shot up in confusion, but he played along for the time being. "Come on," he muttered, tapping the student on the shoulder with a slight nudge. "You heard him, we should get out of the way. Besides, we need to clear out to make room for help when it arrives," he reasoned. At first, he didn't move, just glanced from Midoriya to the number one like there was something he wasn't telling them.

"Right," Bakugou muttered, practically snapping his attention away and yanked his arm away from the hero's touch. He was still sick to his stomach, revolted and nauseated by what had just happened. He still didn't understand why he was so scared of the situation, there was no real threat. It was just blood. It wasn't as if he hadn't com into contact with it before, both his own and others' So why? Was it the way that man spoke about it? The way he worded it, it sounded as though it was poison, like it would have burned him and eaten him alive from the inside. He shuddered at the thought of it.

"Everything alright?" The question caught him off guard, and it wasn't until then that he realized he had paused halfway up the ladder.

He shook his head harshly and ground out a low and irritated growl. "I'm fine," he assured, the reply coming out in an almost bite, perhaps harsher than he had intended it to. He climbed the rest of the way up though and pulled himself back onto the top floor where the faces of the other three were waiting. Instantly, two pairs of hands were on him to help him the rest of the way, which, like Aizawa's, he shook away and pushed past. He didn't need their help. He just needed to be alone; there was no need for their pity.

"Was Midoriya…" Nemuri went to ask, her voice trailing off when she didn't see the other two or the man behind all of this.

Before she had time to dwell on it too much, Shota raised a hand to silence her and just nodded his head slowly. The gesture eased a light sigh from the three of them. "He's just unconscious...All Might is there with him until help arrives. But, I don't think anyone should head down until then," he warned, casing his own sympathetic glance towards the trap door. "For now, just make sure there are no others around...I'll check on him." He nodded his head towards the other student.

The others hunkered down and nodded, allowing Shota to slip by. He had a feeling this wasn't the best idea to be doing at the moment, but he couldn't very well just let the kid go, not when it was so obvious he was being so hard on himself. Against his better judgement, but listening to the mentor and teacher inside of him, he crouched down next to Bakugou who was sitting and leaning against the far wall.

"You sure everything's alright?" he asked again. "Because, for some reason, I feel as though it's not. So, you may as well just come out with it and tell me what's up."

Taking a deep breath, the younger man surprisingly let out a heavy breath. "It's nothing...just…" he trailed off again before letting his guard down at last. Shoulders slumped and his head was leaned back to rest against wood. "I promised her I would find him."

"Promised who?"

He chewed on his bottom lip, debating if he should say anything. After all, it was a bit of an invasion of privacy. He shouldn't have even gone to Deku's house, but he let his curiosity take over. "Deku's mom," he replied at last as he leaned his head forward to his his face from view. He could feel the fire rise to his cheeks. Why was he admitting to this? He didn't care about that idiot, and he didn't want people to think he did either.

"You promised his mom you'd find him…" Shota repeated, clarifying that he had heard correctly. "You?" There was an edge of amusement to his tone, but it was masked from the pride that flowed over it. "So, in other words, you were doing what you should be doing."

At that the student perked up. "What I should be doing?" he questioned, skeptically.

"Yeah...if you're going to be a hero, it is your job after all. Is that really what's bothering you? And don't lie to me, you kids aren't as good at hiding the truth as you may think." Bakugou's mouth dried. Of course he would be able to tell there was more to it, who in their right mind would believe that would have been enough to bother him to this extent.

He released a weighted sigh. "Alright, fine, you're right, that's not all of it." Why was he saying all this? Was the shock really getting to him this much that he was willing to open up to a man he barely even knew? It was preposterous… "It was the way that man was speaking...the way he was talking about Deku. He talked about him like he was some sort of reward...like an experiment or a toy," he relayed, voice trembling more and more as the words carried on. "He kept bringing up his blood...his DNA...I don't know what he meant, but he wanted to use it for something, to use it on us, to inject others as test subjects for some kind of resu-"

"That's enough," Aizawa cut in with a raised hand. "That's quite enough," he repeated, clearly seeing it was too much for him to talk about at the moment. It was all still too fresh in his mind. Though, some would argue that was the perfect time to talk about it. As far as the hero was concerned, he was still a child, and it just wasn't right to force him to relieve such things so soon after taking place. He needed to take some time and compose himself, have time to think about and process what happened.

Nodding slightly, he lowered his head once more and looked to the floor.

"The paramedics should be arriving shortly...just take it easy until they get here," Shota added with a hand on the boy's shoulder, like an anchor, assuring him that he was going to be right there, that everything was fine.

"Thank you," Bakugou muttered. "Just...please...don't mention this to anyone, especially not him," he pleaded with a nod towards where the other two were. As he glanced up, he caught the other pairs of prying eyes looking their way. They were trying not to look too obvious, but they were failing miserably at doing so.

Taking a deep breath, Aizawa began to speak again, and the young hero had the feeling he was only doing so to keep his mind off things. "Don't worry, I won't say a thing...but I'm afraid someone already knows…" he added under his breath. The man cut his attention out of the corner of his eye, which Bakugou followed slowly. It didn't take long for him to notice that familare red tuft of hair.

All of that earlier fear and that festering humiliation was drowned out by a new wave of anger as he shot to his feet with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. "W-What the hell are you doing here!?" he demanded, already stomping towards the other before he had the chance to explain himself. Smiling to himself at the spectacle, Aizawa rose to his feet and brushed himself off. Well, at least he knew Bakugou would be alright. Now, he just prayed he could say the same about Midoriya. From the looks of things, he had quite a different experience, one that would likely have a hefty effect on him.

Relaxing his muscles, he tried not to feel too guilty about what he was about to do. But, he pushed all of All Might's requests for the two of them to be left alone and he returned to the trap door. Each step down was like another betrayal against the man's request. But, dammit, he was worried too and he didn't get a chance to check on the other student. He had every right to do so. As soon as he reached the bottom, the pair of hushed whispered immediately stopped. This alone had a few bells going off, the way they were being so secretive. However, whatever that may have been, it was none of his business. Besides, he wasn't coming down to eavesdrop.

"How is he?" Shota asked, strolling over as if nothing was going on. He glanced down at the foe on his way over, who of which was still bound tightly, teeth bared in unadulterated fury and eyes narrowed in a seething need for revenge. Whatever that man had been planning, clearly it was something more than a little unfavorable.

"Everything good?" All Might asked, slight hint in his voice.

Aizawa nodded curtly and stepped closer, making it clear he was here to stay for a bit. "I was about to ask the same," he said, walking over to the table Midoriya was still lying on. His bounds were undone, but he hadn't made any move to get himself up just yet. Probably due to the blood loss. He still looked dreadfully pale and woozy. It was for the best he stayed as still as possible.

"How're you feeling?" Shota asked, unable to tear his eyes away from the dots that decorated his ashen skin. The kid just shrugged in response.

"Could be better," he half croaked, voice hoarse and throat dry. "Tired...ready to go home and go to sleep." He tried to sound lighthearted, but the both could easily hear the exhaustion and lingering horror in his tone.

The dark-haired hero couldn't take it any longer. "What did he do to you?" he asked, needing answers, needing to know that nothing too despicable happened to a child he was supposed to be looking after and protecting...a child he had already allowed so much to happen to. What kind of teacher was he if not one, but two of his kids got taken under his supervision. He knew he couldn't watch them constantly, every hour of every day, but still. It didn't matter, he was responsible for their well-being. It was bad enough Midoriya had been taken. He should have mentioned something to the class, some sort of warning so another wouldn't have fallen into the same trap. All of this could have easily been avoided if he would have just taken a few damn precautions.

A heavy hand landed on his left shoulder. He looked over to see the large hand of the number one resting upon it. "This isn't your fault," Toshinori assured, looking him straight in the eyes. Slowly, Shota trailed his attention down to his hands which gripped the edge of the table; his knuckles were white from the strength of the grip.

"I know," he muttered. And, he did know this. But...it was just easier to put the blame on someone, and he refused to blame the students for what happened. They were not at fault for this. He knew it was that bastard's fault and no one's but his. Still…

There was a light shuffle as the boy forced himself to sit up. Against All Might's startled gasp and low plea for him to settle down, he sat up straight and set his teacher with that iconic smile of his. "I'm alright...he didn't do anything other than take some blood...that was it. I promise," he assured. He didn't like seeing any of these people looking so sorry for him or themselves. He could see it. Every person here was blaming themselves. He was sure Bakugou was too. He missed him, woke up after the other had already left. But, he knew it, he would be blaming himself as well. He would never admit it, probably not even to himself, but Midoriya knew him well enough to know the truth.

"Are you sure?" Shota asked. All Might was looking to him as well, the same inquiry was etched into his features.

"Yes, I'm positive. He was delusional. He was rambling...I think he was completely out of his mind." He said this, but he looked to the older hero and they shared a long look with one another. There they were, speaking silently with one another like they did quite often. But, unlike all those other times, there was another hidden message, a worried one. This caused Shota to look back at the villain, who was staring at them. The heat and passion in his eyes burning and conveying what his lips could not. He was still looking right at the boy as muffles rounded their way around the material covering his mouth.

"Shut it, will ya?" Aizawa shot at him with a more than gentle nudge with his foot. "We should move the both of them upstairs, the medics should be arriving shortly. This room is too small to accompany us all. Is he alright to move?" he asked, looking back to his student.

All Might nodded and was already scooping the young hero into his arms.

"Go ahead, I'll be right behind you," he assured. He waited for a few seconds, waited until the larger man was up and out of sight before sauntering over to the enemy and crouching next to him. His eyes burned with the pent up animosity he held for this man. To think, someone kidnapping children to perform God knows what kind of experiments. It was revolting. It wasn't anything hr hadn't seen before, and definitely not the worst he had come across. It doesn't matter though, it was nothing you got used to easily, and it was a thing he would never get used to. It was disgusting, and all those who sunk to such a level deserved to rot in the pits of Hell.

If only it were up to him of what become of such scum.

He leaned down low enough to gaze into his eyes just a few inches away. "You better be thanking the stars I didn't come here alone," he muttered, low enough so others couldn't hear him. "I can promise you, you wouldn't be getting off so easily if that were the case." With that being said, he grabbed the ends of his weapon and gave them one last strong tug, and this time he heard a few pops. He wasn't sure if it was from joints cracking or popping out of place. Whichever it was, the pained and muffled scream that followed was nothing short of satisfying.

Smiling to himself, he used one hand to hold the ends of the material over his shoulder and the other to grip the ladder and took his time ascending. Each 'thud' from the man's body striking the wall only widened his inner grin. Though, he would have much rather strung him up like a pinata, this would have to suffice for the time being.

Slowly but surely, he reached the top and discarded the man on the floor. The entire time, he never once left the man's side, and he would continue to stand there until others arrived. He wanted the man to feel the unrelenting animosity he held towards him. He wanted this son of a bitch to know what he was in for if he tried this again upon his release, if he ever got out again. If he were to get let out and tried this again, he wanted it to be clear that he was in for a world of hurt the next time this happened. He would not hold back next time, and he didn't care who was with him or if it meant him getting arrested...next time, he wouldn't get the opportunity to do anything like this ever again. He cut his eyes over as the medics finally arrived and made their way over to the boy. It was like the fire in him was being fueled by this and his fists clenched at his sides. It took everything he had not to give this scum what he deserved here and now.

For what he did, he deserved worse than rotting in prison, he deserved to burn in the deepest pits of Hell for all eternity. Unfortunately, it wasn't his decision, something the man should have been grateful for. Shota took a deep breath to calm himself. It was alright, the both of them were safe and in their hands again, and that's all that mattered. As long as the kids were safe...all of them, then everything was fine.


End file.
